Cure Decor
The are special pieces that can be used either to revive the Queen of Märchenland or bring about the Worst Ending. Each Cure Decor piece symbolizes the source of power of happiness of the Queen. The Cure Decors are stored inside the Decor Décor. Appearance Cure Decor pieces can be shaped like animals, food, fruit, flowers, cosmetics, and all kinds of other everyday objects, but they are all engraved with the Smile! logo. All Decor pieces have a small ribbon with a heart-shaped jewel attached. Powers When set into the Smile Pact, each Cure Decor piece will produce a specific item or grant the girls some power or ability. Most of these pieces were stolen by Pierrot before the beginning of the story, when he attacked Märchenland and sealed its Queen. The stolen pieces were stored in Red Noses which the Bad End Kingdom villains use to create the Akanbe monsters. Six special pieces, shaped like ribbons, are used by the girls to transform into Pretty Cure. Five special pieces, shaped like jewels, give the Cures the ability to power-up to their next form, Tiara Mode, and to perform group purification attack Rainbow Healing. Five more pieces, which allows the Cures to go to their third form, Princess Form, and allows the group to do Rainbow Burst with the Princess Candles. List of Transformation Cure Decor List of Cure Decor List of Other Cure Decor Trivia *The Cure Decor serve a similar function as the Heart Seeds of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, with multiple uses such as allowing transformation into Pretty Cure and conferring various different powers and abilities to the Cures. *When set into the Smile Pact, a background voice(Candy's voice) calls out "Let's go, _____", with the name of the Cure Decor piece in Japanese inserted into the blank. *All Cure Decors, including Transformation Decors, have the Smile! emblem engraved on them. All the Cure Decors (except the transformation Decors, which only have a jewel circle) have a small jewel heart on them. Gallery Screenshots strawberry decor smpc02.jpg|Strawberry Decor's power in Episode 2 Rose_decor_smpc3.jpg|Rose Decor's power in Episode 3 Candyrabbit.jpg|Rabbit Decor's power in Episode 4 Candybutterfly.jpg|Butterfly Decor's power in Episode 5 Smpc07-1.jpg|Star Decor's power in Episode 7 Ring_decor_smpc08.jpg|Ring Decor's power in Episode 8 Pudding Decor's power.jpg|Pudding Decor's power in Episode 10 Smpc11-13.jpg|Umbrella Decor's power in Episode 11 Smpc12-2.jpg|Cell Phone Decor's power in Episode 12 Candy.geisha.jpg|Lipstick Decor's power in Episode 13 Butterflydecor smpc14.jpg|Butterfly Decor's power in Episode Episode 14 candy smpc15.jpg|Star Decor's power in Episode 15 juice decor smpc16.jpg|Juice Decor's power in Episode 16 sports decor smpc18.jpg|Sports Cup Decor's power in Episode 18 Candy (7).jpg|Lipstick Decor's power in Episode Episode 19 Candy (1).jpg|Cherry Decor's power from Episode 20 Candy (2).jpg|Dress Decor's power from Episode 25 Candy.dressdecor.png|Dress Decor's power from Episode 26 elephantdecor..jpg|Elephant Decor's power in Episode 27 Piano Cure Decor's Effects.jpg|Piano Decor's power in Episode Episode 28 Candy (6).jpg|Chick Decor's power in Episode Episode 29 Candy (5).jpg|Dress Decor's power in Episode Episode 30 mermaid.decor.jpg|Dolphin Decor's power in Episode Episode 30 Extras Butterflydecorwings.jpg|Comic scan showing alternate power of Butterfly Decor: giving different wings to the Cures Category:items Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:items Category:Smile Pretty Cure!